Back Home the Black Devil
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: When you die you are in the after life... When you're evil soul is brought down by good.  full summary inside  sequel to White Goddess


_**When you die you are in the after life... When you're evil soul is brought down by good. When a simple needle pulls Maximum Ride's Evil soul to the surface the School has their ultimate weapon. The Flock; Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel are in for the worse WITHOUT their fearless leader. Instead they are against the 19 year old girl who has kept them save and well for 7 years. Who took her life for the man she loved.**_

The wind blew at my face as me and Dylan sparred in the air. It's been a month sense the real me has been awakened. Next week me and Dylan are going to take a visit to the flock. Boy won't they be shocked... I smirked to myself. Dylan took another shot at me. I ducked and clutched my sword. I looked at Dylan as I unsheathed it. I spun in the air and stopped when the sword lightly touched Dylan's neck. I flew closer and smiled. Dylan looked at me. I lightly kissed him and dropped my sword to my side. I pulled back and pulled in my wings free falling. As I got closer to the ground I did a back-flip to land on my feet. Dylan soon joined me. I walked inside with Dylan next to me. His hand rested on my waist.

"ANNE!" I yelled as I walked into the School.

"Yes Max?" Anne asked walking down the hall.

"I wanna go now."

"You can't Max. You're not yet re-"

"I think Max is very much ready." Dylan said. Me and Anne looked at him.

Anne sighed. "I don't think it's time yet."

"Anne, I'm ready. The only way to know if I'm ready is to let me go." I said.

"Fine. Dylan is to go with you though."

"Of course."

I smiled and ran off. I grabbed my weapons and put on different clothes. (Black jeans, dark gray tank top, leather jacket, leather boots, and biker gloves.) I pulled my hair back as well. I walked back to Dylan and looked at him. We left soon after. We flew for hours before flying over the house... I smiled and landed. Dylan followed. I made sure I was set before approaching the house. Dylan was the one who spoke.

"FANG, IGGY, NUDGE, GAZZY, ANGEL! COME OUT NOW! I HAVE A SURPRISE." Almost instantly I saw Fang's head pear out behind the curtains. He disappeared and soon reappeared outside on the porch.

"Max..." Was all he said. The rest of the Flock soon came out.

**FANG'S POV!**

The voice calling for the Flock couldn't be mistaken. I looked out the window and stood shocked for a moment before heading to the porch. I looked at Max for a minute. She was different... What happened to her? Her outfit, eyes, expressions all changed. I didn't recognize her. The rest of the flock came out. I leapt off the porch and stood on the ground. Max's hands went straight to her sword. She didn't take it out yet. Instead she ran toward me. As she got closer she unsheathed it. She swung but the sword stopped instantly. Max looked like she was struggling. Her body and locks were shifting from white to black. Dress to jeans and tank. Hair half up to all up. Max the real Max was still there. I looked over at Angel.

_What's going on?_ I asked.

_Her mind is really dark... she want to kill all of us. But the good side won't let her. The School's plan is back firing. Fang... it's killing her. The fight inside. We have to help her. Or we could loss her forever. _Angel sent back.

I quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes shot up as she sent me a death glare. I forced the sword to be released from her grip before pulling her to me. I wrapped my arms around her. The flock surrounded us as Dylan stepped forward.

Dylan pulled out a gun just as Max passed out. Half of her good, half bad. She's losing... I held her tighter whispering to her I loved her and she'd pull through. During this a scream fell from the sky and suddenly Max 2 fell from the sky and landed... in the same condition of Max. Dylan put his gun away and looked at Max 2. Max and Max 2 suddenly started glowing. The glowing shot up into the sky and eventually curved to morph together. Inside the glow two figures appeared... they were Max and Max 2. Where the glow came together so did the figures. Max 2 merged into Max. Once this happened the Max figure and the glow disappeared.

I quickly looked down at Max. Her face had no color and she was half white goddess and half what ever she was before this. She wasn't breathing and had no pulse. "MAX!"

**That is chapter one in the White Goddess sequel. It kinda sucks. It fails and is kinda confusing. Let me know if you need something explained. 8D**


End file.
